custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
SkekNa
Daniel is playing splat ball at the park with Miss Elaina when Jodi arrives with the slave master. After teaching Jodi how to play the game, Daniel becomes frustrated when she and Miss Elaina leave him out. Lady Elaine Fairchilde reminds Daniel, "Even when friends play with someone new, they will still be friends with you." Recognizing Daniel's feelings, Miss Elaina invites him to rejoin the game. Daniel make-believes that he can do "lots and lots of tiger-tastic splat ball tricks." When Daniel and Jodi pretend they are polar bears living in an ice cave, Miss Elaina would rather play jungle explorers. Daniel joins Miss Elaina and Jodi feels left out. Realizing that they are all still friends, Jodi decides to play explorers with Daniel and Miss Elaina. They all agree to compromise by playing "polar bear explorers." Daniel is using craft supplies to make a funny face when Dad Tiger notices that Daniel's hair has grown long enough that he needs a haircut. Dad explains to Daniel what will happen by cutting the hair on Daniel's funny face craft. When Daniel arrives next door for his haircut, SkekNa is already cutting Prince Tuesday's hair. Miss Elaina arrives to have her hair braided. Since Daniel is still a bit nervous, she takes a seat in SkekNa's special chair as Daniel observes. While Miss Elaina has her hair braided, Daniel make-believes that everything in SkekNa's hair salon is making music. When it's his turn, Daniel takes a seat in the chair and feels more comfortable when SkekNa explains everything he will do during his haircut. Talking about what will happen makes Daniel feel much better about his first haircut. Daniel has a toy drum and is pretending that he is part of a marching band. When he cannot find his drumstick, Daniel takes a spoon from Margaret to use. When Margaret becomes upset, Dad Tiger reminds Daniel that he should ask permission before taking something from someone else. Moving on, Daniel finds a whisk that he uses as a drumstick. He gets permission from his dad before he takes it away. As he's drumming and marching, Jodi Platypus visits and invites Daniel to come play at her house. SkekNa prepares a snack and Daniel make-believes that the snacks are in his marching band. Jodi runs out of carrots and takes one from her brother Teddy. SkekNa reminds her to ask permission before taking something. After their snack, Daniel and Jodi continue playing and Jodi discovers that Leo has taken her special toy. SkekNa makes the point that younger children do not know how to ask for permission like older kids do. Jodi allows Leo to hold her stuffie, Benji, while she and Daniel perform as a marching band. Daniel Tiger is playing a game with Margaret. SkekNa is planning a welcome home dinner for Dr. Platypus and Mom Tiger offers to babysit Jodi Platypus and her brothers. Teddy and Leo are sad when SkekNa leaves for the market but Mom Tiger reminds them that "grown-ups come back." Mr. McFeely arrives with a postcard from Dr. Platypus to Jodi and her brothers. The card makes Leo and Teddy sad again but Daniel is able to make them happy by playing the same game he played earlier with Margaret and their stuffies. Daniel make-believes that he is playing hide-and-seek with his stuffies. SkekNa comes back from the market just before Dr. Platypus returns from her trip. Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Dark Crystal